Consequences
by Paper Doll Decay
Summary: My interpretation of what the show would be like if it continued on incorporating Jamie Lynn's pregnancy into the story. I'm not giving away couples or the father in the summary. Not overly serious and only minor angst. Takes place after Season 3.
1. In a Bind

Summary: My interpretation of what the show would be like if it continued on incorporating Jamie Lynn's pregnancy into the story. (Disregarding the 4th season because I do not care for it at all, if you're one of those people who has searched for it online.) I'm not giving away couples or the father in the summary. Not overly serious and no angst.

Zoey was in the car with her Dad back to PCA. They hadn't talked on the plane or in the car, and Zoey was looking moodily out the window with her ipod on. The tension was thick, but it would maybe be even thicker when she got back to school.

"So what made you change your mind?" Zoey's father asked her trying to lighten the mood.

Zoey didn't face him and rolled her eyes. If only he knew, she thought bitterly. "I miss my friends, Dad."

They didn't talk for the rest of the car ride. When they reached PCA they exchanged an awkward good-bye hug and I-love-yous. Zoey took her luggage and headed toward her dorm room and new levels of doom. Would Lola and Quinn still need a room mate? What would she do if they didn't? What if no one wanted her back? The stress was killing her as she stood in front of her old dorm room. She stood there for some unknown amount of time that seemed like forever, yet no time at all. Eventually Lola opened the door with a big smile on her face. When she saw Zoey her expression changed radically to shock with her jaw dropped completely, then anger.

"Oh Quinn," Lola said. "You're not going to believe who's here right now."

"Is it Michael? Because I told him that I can't help him with his math anymore..." Quinn looked up from her computer. Her face changed to an expression similar to Lola's. "What are you doing here? You just leave and break poor Chase's heart, stopped calling all of your friends, and you have the _nerve _to come back here? Zoey I can't even believe you!"

Lola nodded with an angry expression that in most other situations would be comical. "Yeah, what she said!"

"Okay look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to stop calling you, I've just been having a really bad time lately. I know I have no excuse but... And I'm sorry for leaving you... and what else did you say?"

"YOU BROKE CHASE'S HEART!!" Lola and Quinn replied in unison.

At this point Stacey poked her head in and said. "Is everything okay in here...? Oh my God!! Zoey, you're back!" She ran and hugged Zoey.

"Not now Stacey..." Zoey said.

"GET OUT!!" Quinn said in uncharacteristic anger.

Lola looked temporarily shocked along with Zoey and Stacey, but when Stacey left she said. "Yes and someone please lock that."

"Okay guys I have no idea what you're..." Zoey started.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Don't play games with me Zoey. You know he loved you, and you hurt him so badly that he barely talks anymore. I can't even believe that."

"Yeah I know..." Zoey said sitting on the lowest bunk. "But it was too late to salvage anything we might have had once I had things figured out."

"What do you mean Zoe?" Quinn asked. Everyone seemed a fair bit cooled down at this point.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you this _once_ and only _once, _so you had better pay attention. You're not going to interupt, and you're going to tell anyone, unless you want me to leave again and never come back. Okay?" Lola and Quinn were now sitting on the bed on either side of her, and they nodded sullenly.

"Well, first of all I'm pregnant..."

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed thus far. Not much has happened yet, I'll agree, but I had to set up the situation first. Also if I get any facts wrong about what happened in the last episode, I'm sorry. Please tell me what you think. Second chapter is already in the works. Thanks for reading.


	2. What Happened Next

Lola gasped behind her hand loudly. Quinn's eyes were wider than Zoey had ever thought they could possibly be. The girls talked for a long time, and by the end they were all crying, hugging, and back to the good friends they used to be. But that didn't change the fact that Zoey was pregnant, and they all felt gloomy at this. Zoey had confirmed that she had no idea what she was going to do about it.

"There's one thing I really want to know," Quinn whispered. "Who's the father?" Lola nodded fervently.

Zoey sighed. "I know you guys want to know, but I think it's only fair to tell him first. I swear you guys will be the next to know."

And so it began.

* * *

Zoey sat at her laptop reading over the email she would send the father of her baby. It didn't really matter how it was worded, it just said to meet her. The real issue would be the meeting. Still she found herself reading it over and over.

_Hey! I was wondering if I could meet you by the fountain for a walk? How do you feel about tomorrow after classes?_

_Love ya!  
Zoe_

She reconsidered her automatic email signature and took out th_e Love ya_! It seemed so cliche now. Cheesy, even. Since Zoey had realized she was pregnant her normal course of life had seemed somewhat immature. Besides, she really didn't want that_ Love ya! _to come back to haunt her.

Later as Zoey was watching Gossip Girls with Lola, she received the reply.

_Hey Zoey! I would love to meet you for "a walk." Looking forward to tomorrow! :D_

She sighed dramatically upon reading this, and went to bed. Zoey thought that she would never get to sleep, but she was so tired. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next day Zoey was waiting impatiently at the school fountain. Fond memories went through her head. Sitting on the side eating Popsicles with Lola, playing would-you-rather with Chase. Pushing Logan into the fountain. She almost teared up, but wouldn't let herself. No one could say Zoey Brooks was weak.

Twenty minutes later she was still waiting. Now she wasn't just impatient, she was _furious._She had hardly talked to anyone yet at PCA, and she was wasting precious time that could be used keeping up with her other friends. Not to mention that she just wanted to get this over with. Not that it would ever be over. She would have to live with this for the rest of her life, whether she liked it or not.

And so would the father.

He walked up looking gorgeous as ever, and Zoey felt the familiar twinge of lust that got her into her current situation. Her heart was now beating faster than she ever remembered experiencing before. She wanted to panic, to just run away. But there was no running away from this responsibility.

"Hey Zoe, how goes it?" He asked almost self consciously. Whatever their relationship had been, it hadn't been public.

Zoey bit her lip and was silent for a moment that seemed to last about a stony century. "Not to great actually. There's something I have to tell you..."

_A/N: Okay it was a pretty short chapter, but it served it's purpose. Also I'm really sorry about the title of this chapter, I do believe it sucks. Next chapter you actually get to find out who the father is, I PROMISE. So stay tuned if you enjoyed it. Any comments/advice/praise/etc. would be appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Identities Revealed

"You're _pregnant?_" He asked. "Umm... who's the father?"

"Logan you idiot, why do you think I'm telling you?" Zoey sat down at the fountain and put her head between her hands.

Logan sat down beside her and simply said. "Oh."

"Oh? OH!! ALL YOU CAN SAY IS OH!?"

Everyone is the surrounding area was now staring at them. Of all times Chase decided to walk up and greet Zoey. "Zoey? You're back!" He hugged her and she was too tired to resist. "It's so good to see you! Why are you yelling...?"

"Chase it's good to see you but seriously, now is not the time!" She never wanted to talk to Chase again actually. The last time she heard from him he had admitted he loved her. Not that he knew that. The drama was a bit too much to handle all at the same time.

"Oh, okay I get it. I know you're still mad about me not saying goodbye and freaking out about you not telling me you were leaving and finding out from someone else but..."

Zoey was beyond furious now and just wanted to leave. "Chase, it isn't even about that. And I'm sick of you both! I need some time alone." She sauntered off feeling them both watch her as she walked as fast as her legs could carry her, which wasn't very fast.

Lola had shown up now. "Zoey what's going on?" Zoey just continued walking. "What did you do to her?" She looked at Chase, and then at Logan, wondering who, if either of them, had impregnated her best friend.

"Hey I didn't do anything, I just showed up and she was already yelling." Chase said.

Logan shrugged with his eyes wide as if he didn't comprehend the situation. "I didn't do anything."

"I don't believe either of you!" Lola said frowning in her theatrical angry voice. She followed Zoey and turned around half way. "I''ll be back for you two!"

Chase and Logan just stood confused.

* * *

Later Chase and Michael were in their dorm room talking about what had happened. Michael was sitting on his bed, and Chase was standing up pacing the room. Although Michael was relieved that his best friend was talking more than he had in weeks, he was not as thrilled about the topic.

"I can't believe that Zoey's back! But she's mad at me, and I have no idea why. I didn't even do anything and she just freaked out on me!"

Michael sighed. "Maybe she was just in a bad mood. You know there's a lot going on in her life right now. And seriously dude, I think you should stop obsessing over her. It isn't healthy. I wonder why she hasn't came and talked to me yet?"

"You're right, she's probably just stressed out." Chase sat down and ran a hand through he unusually bushy hair.

"So are you just going to ignore the rest of what I said? Dude you have to let her go. I mean it's been forever. Just... you know, move on."

Chase stood up and walked towards the door. "I have to go apologize." He closed the door.

"Here we go again," Michael said to no one in particular.

* * *

At the same time Chase was ignoring Michael's accusations of obsession, Lola and Quinn were trying to pry who the father of the baby was from Zoey.

"Come on, just tell us! The suspense is killing me. And I think you already told the father. Didn't you?" Lola said.

Zoey, whom was sitting on the floor at the time, was wearing her expression of frustrating and unhappiness which had begun to seem permanent. "Yeah, I've told him. I'm just so scared you guys will be disappointed in me."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yeah we know. Just tell already. You know we're going to find out eventually."

Zoey bit her lip and mumbled. "Well it's Logan."

"Umm come again I didn't hear that." Lola said.

"THE FATHER OF MY BABY IS LOGAN!!" Zoey yelled.

Unfortunatley Chase had picked this time to open the door to the girls dorm room. He dropped the roses he had been carrying.

_A/N: Well I couldn't help but leave another cliffhanger. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hope there are still people reading at this point. Thanks again for reading, and I would really appreciate any reviews that would be given. The next chapter should be out pretty soon as long as things go according to plan._


	4. Broken Hearts

"**_WHAT!?"_** Chase asked.

"Hi, Chase," Zoey said smiling nervously.

"Okay I definately heard that wrong didn't I? I mean come on... you and Logan? You pregnant? That can't have happened. You wouldn't have let it. Would you...?"

Lola, Quinn, and Zoey were all smiling wanly, implying that he hadn't heard it wrong at all. They were awaiting the worst. The silence was too thick to be cut with a spoon, fork, knife, spork, or any other utensil.

"Really. Wow. And to think I had some respect for you. That's just great." Chase walked out of the room stomping on the roses he had brought and dropped in the door way.

Lola shrugged. "Well that went well."

"Oh God, could this get any worse?" Lola and Quinn shook their heads in negation.

* * *

"Oh my God things could not get worse," Chase said once he returned to his dorm room where Michael was playing X-Box.

Michael threw down his controller in frustration. "Come on man, I was on the last level! What happened now, so you can rant for an hour and we can all go back to our regularly scheduled lives."

"Umm yeah... that isn't going to happen," Chase said. "Zoey's pregnant."

**_"WHAT!?"_**

"That's what **_I _**said!!"

Suddenly a wide smile appeared on Michael's face. "Dude, first of all, _nice_. And second of all, why didn't you tell me about this? And oh my God, what are you going to do about this?"

"No! What? Nice? No 'dude' it isn't 'nice.' And**_ I_** am going to do**_ nothing_** about it! I don't know what you're thinking but I had **_nothing _**to do with it. But I am going to **_KILL _**the guy who is."

* * *

At exactly the same moment that Chase was telling Michael Zoey was pregnant, Logan Reese was walking back to his dorm room from the basketball court where he was shooting hoops. He had been trying to blow off some steam, but kept thinking about what he was going to do. He never wanted to get Zoey in this situation, but well... it was Zoey. He had always loved her.

Logan figured he would go to his room and lie down. His dorm room had always been a place of safety for him. He opened the door slowly, never expecting what danger could possibly be lurking in the shadows, waiting for him on the other sides.

_A/N: Okay I'm sorry this chapter is extremely excruciatingly short, but I've gotta say it had to be ended there. I can never resist leaving a cliff hanger. As always comments would be appreciated. Thanks for reading folks. I seem to be getting through this story pretty quickly, so I'm guessing that the next chapter will be up quite quickly. Thank you all for reading!_


	5. Logan's Comeuppance

As soon as Logan opened the door, Chase lunged at him, tackling him to the carpet. He punched him in the eye and arm before Michael could pull him away. Logan stayed in the fetal position on the floor. At first it didn't dawn on Michael what was happening in the heat of the moment.

"Come on dude, what are you doing?"

Logan stood up clutching his arm. The skin around the eye that Chase had punched was already turning a delicate shade of purple. The pain was excruciating. He hadn't known Chase was that strong. "I deserved that..."

Chase and Michael stood dumbfounded at this comment for a moment. The room was a daze of confusion and anger.

"Umm... did you just say you _deserved _that? Are you feeling okay?" Chase said. He was starting to feel reluctant about his need to murder.

Logan held his head in his hands. "Yeah I'm feeling just fine. It's not like you just violently attacked me or anything..." He laughed feebly. It wasn't funny, but nothing was all that funny anymore.

"Chase... is this what I think it is?" Michael asked. He was finally beginning to put the pieces together.

"I assume at this point you both know?" Logan asked. "Yeah I know. I was just as shocked as you were."

Chase went back to his high-pitched angry voice. "Well when a girl and a boy love each other very much... Oh wait I forgot, you don't give a crap about Zoey!"

"Oh that's real great Chase. You're the perfect guy all the time! And you have no idea what's going on! Just keep on throwing out random accusations about things you know nothing about, that's just like you, Chase! But you can do that because you _never _screw up. Perfect little Chase is always looking out for everyone. You know what? You're just jealous of me! So why don't you just butt out? It's none of your business."

That's when the real punches were thrown, both ways. Finally Michael managed to separate them after they both were battered and bruised. They were both breathing heavily. "Hey, hey, hey. Hey. Come on guys. I mean seriously... there's no need to murder each other. It doesn't solve anything. So just chill out, okay guys?"

"Dude, you knew I love her," Chase said almost fighting back tears.

"And how do you know I don't?" Logan said.

He ran out of the room.

* * *

As Logan was running out of his dorm room in a fit of rage, Zoey was sitting on the side of the lake throwing rocks. Chase had been the one to teach her how to throw them properly. She was willing to bet that Chase would never teach her such a trivial skill again. It was sad, because at one point she really _had _loved him. Now the feelings were lingering. He had taken to long to make a move, and she got tired of waiting. She sought comfort in Logan. He had treated her right, and their secret relationship had been a good one. Now she wasn't sure who she cared about more. Not that it mattered. Now no one would care for her. She would just have to deal with her problems on her own.

Chase was obviously the "better guy." Whatever that meant. He _had _said he loved her. But come on get real. He would never forgive her for what she had done. And not even someone as angelic as Chase would want to date a pregnant teenager.

And then there was Logan. He had always been a jerk to her, until one day he came to her in private. Zoey had been crying about something she couldn't remember, it all seemed so irrelevant now. But he had held her and said all the right things. It seemed like he always knew what to say. Until the "oh" incident that was. She regretted yelling at him now. It wasn't really his fault. Entirely anyway.

Zoey flicked her wrist as she threw another rock into the lake. It seemed that now was the time to make a decision. She didn't want to. She wished she had never gotten into this situation in the first place, but what good would wishing do? It was a cruel world. You had to live with the consequences. After a few more rocks, she knew what she wanted to do.

_A/N: Well this has been another fine chapter. I've really enjoyed writing this. I would like to thank all those who have read so far and commented. I realize that I am putting out chapters faster than a lot of people can read them, but I was just inspired. I hope you all enjoyed it. I would still like some comments on how I could improve but I guess saying you liked it is just as good. Thank you all for reading! The next chapter should be up pretty soon, I would think. Unless I get really sidetracked._


End file.
